Perforated tray assemblies are commonly used in exchange columns for effecting exchange between a descending liquid and an ascending gas or liquid in, for example, distillation, absorption or the like.
In this specification “gas” includes vapor.
Known perforated tray assemblies are composed of a number of adjacent sections which are bolted in position, and a problem that arises is that stagnant areas occur in the regions of the bolted joints causing sediment accumulation, thus reducing, for example, gas/liquid contact, and, depending on the particular use, can cause polymerization of components of the liquid which can accelerate even further sediment build-up. These problems can only be alleviated by increasing the column size, to increase the handling capacity, and frequent cleaning.
There is a need for an exchange column, perforated tray assembly wherein no bolted joints are necessary for securing adjacent sections together and consequently stagnant areas adjacent the supports are significantly reduced, together with time needed to assemble and disassemble the tray sections, thereby increasing the handling capacity of the tray assembly and significantly reducing the time required, and intervals needed, to clean the tray assemblies.